Love is the Key
by sukiko
Summary: Chapter 1 is updated...Feel free to make suggestions on Couples.
1. The Past

Ages:  
  
Aurora, Usagi, Quatra, Makoto (10 years old)  
  
Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Duo (11 years old)  
  
Hotaru (7 years old)  
  
  
  
The Past  
  
"How dare you talk to me that way," yelled a silver haired girl.  
  
"Well how dare you come here. We know who you are, you are not welcomed here, I suggest you leave immediately. Queen Serenity did a good thing when she got rid of you two ten years ago. Usagi is going to be queen and goddess of the moon," snickered the girl.  
  
"You know Mars I could care less. Cause unlike you I know the truth, but it won't save you," said the silver haired girl.  
  
"Why you little bitch," replied a blonde girl.  
  
"I demand to know the meaning of this. What is going on here," said a woman.  
  
"My apologizes my Queen. It was our father's wishes that we come say goodbye," said a boy kneeling.  
  
"Quatra. Aurora. I have missed you guys," cried another girl.  
  
"Princess Serenity," snapped the Queen.  
  
"Forgive me mother," replied the Princess.  
  
"State your purpose, Aurora," said the Queen.  
  
"No, I will state the purpose Serenity. For that you will not believe your own children," said a man.  
  
"Hades. You think I am that cruel," said Serenity.  
  
"Well we should wait for the others to arrive," said Hades.  
  
"What others," asked Serenity.  
  
"The children of the outer planets," said Hades, pointing to the children coming to the palace. "Now that everyone is here, we may begin. Mars, Venus, Mercury, and the Moon, have betrayed the outer planets including Jupiter, this causing the attacks on these planets by evil forces that could not be stopped. The result of this is the deaths of gods. With Aurora being Zeus's daughter, she was bestowed with powers from Zeus, he gave her the power of the Cosmos. Zeus also relinquished his title and power to Aurora. Aurora is the Goddess of the Cosmos, it was Destiny's choice and Fate's decision," said Hades.  
  
"WHAT... Why does she get that title," yelled the moon goddess.  
  
"She is the rightful Goddess of the Moon . She will become that, once you perish. Ah, Xiling Shi, Helios, Gwen, Raiden, Shinigami, Athena, and Hephaestus good to see you all again. I hope you remember why your are all here," said Hades.  
  
"Yes, we know why we are here," said Helios.  
  
The remaining Gods relinquished their powers to their children and bid them farewell and luck on their new lives in the future. But, the children knew that they would never be rid of Chaos. Chaos wants the Gods dead for what they did to the Titans. This will be a never ending battle between good and evil. 


	2. Friends

Ages:  
Aurora and Quatre are 15 in the same grade as the rest of the pilots  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei are 16  
  
  
She had many missions alone and always completed them with out a problem. But this mission was different, she knew the stakes; she had to let her protectors from the moon; her brother, her cousin, and her best friends, know that she was a Gundam Pilot too.   
They got an order from one of the Doctors to head back to the base. Once they reached the base, the pilots got out of their Gundams. Heero commanded the pilot of the other gundam to get out of the gundam. She reluctantly got out of her gundam. She jumped out of her Gundam and landed on her feet. Heero and the others looked at her as if the jump was nothing to her. Then they noticed her, she had long silver hair down to her feet, that was done up into a French braid. She was wearing tight black leather pants, black leather boots, and black leather mid-drift halter-top that laced up the front and they sleeves flared out. That made the blonde pilot blush, but it wasn't just her curves that got everyone's attention.  
  
"Omae wa korosu," said one boy as she pulled his gun out on her. "Who do you work for?"  
"Oh great, Heero is going to get it now. She has the look in her eye," said a blonde boy.  
"You never change do you perfect soldier," laughed the girl as she kicked the gun out of the boy's hand and turned it on him. "Omae wa korosu, Heero Yuy."  
"Aurora... Our sweet little Aurora is a gundam pilot. What is this world coming to," cried Duo.  
"DUO," yelled Aurora as she drops Heero's gun, hugs him, "I have missed you so much cousin."  
"So that is why you left five years ago," asked Quatra.  
"Well that and Setsuna had to tell me some stuff about the past and what happened. I was training in England. They were going to train me to have no emotions, but that would fail my ultimate mission. Anything else you all would like to know?" asked Aurora.  
"Don't we all get hugs?" asked Trowa, while everyone fell over.  
"Let me think... Still thinking...I guess so, but I can't hug you all if you are on the floor," giggles Aurora.  
"Aurora, you have changed in the last five years. When we left you, you were short and tomboyish. Now you have..," said Quatra as he was interrupted by Duo.  
"A nice rack and well to bad your my cousin," said Duo said as he ran.  
"DUO...Get back here, you are so dead. I don't care if we are related, don't talk about my chest," yelled Aurora chasing after the braided boy.  
"Here we go again, will this ever stop," asked Quatra.  
"NO," everyone responded.  
"Little brother if this were to stop, then life would be very boring, and all we would be doing is fighting this stupid war. It is a shame that they don't remember their past lives. Even if it was only five years ago that we left there and came here. I just hope everyone is okay," said another girl.  
"Stuff it Usagi, I don't want to hear it, besides well all know what is going to happen, I am sure this is all of Setsuna's plans."  
"I am sure Setsuna had her reasons," said Heero.  
"Your right Heero, I did have my reasons," said the Senshi of Time.  
"Setsuna," they all said.  
"Aurora, I have a letter to you from your mother," said Setsuna as she handed they letter to Aurora.  
  
Aurora took the letter and read it out loud.  
  
To my daughters and son,  
  
I am truly sorry for rejecting you all those years and not letting you two stay with your sister. I was blinded by the power and refused that my own child would become more powerful then me. When Setsuna confirmed all of this, it was to late. Usagi, I knew you were sent to they future before everyone else, I am sure that you know that the fake you was sent into the future along with the rest of the court. It is true that Mars, Mercury and Venus betrayed everyone, and they will keep betraying them, until their powers and immortality are stripped. That is all I know. Setsuna will inform you of everything else. I am sending Luna and Artemis to you. Please take care of them, they are not like they were once before.  
  
Sincerely,  
Queen Serenity 


	3. Update Info

These were the couples,   
  
Aurora and Heero  
Usagi and Duo  
Hotaru and Wufei  
Makoto and Trowa  
Ami and Quatra  
Michiru and Zechs  
Haruka and Trieze  
Setsuna well someone will come :)   
  
but I decided to change a couple of them, and I will explain why.  
  
Aurora and Heero  
Usagi and Wufei  
Haruka and Trowa  
Ami and Quatra  
Setsuna and Trieze  
Makoto and Zechs  
  
Reasons why  
name(age), planet, relationship  
  
Aurora (15), Usagi (15), and Quatra (15); Moon; Triplets  
Hotaru (13) and Duo(16); Saturn; siblings and they are cousins to Aurora, Usagi and Quatra  
Haruka(17) and Zechs(18); Uranus; siblings and are also cousins to the Triplets  
Heero(16) and Makoto(15); Jupiter; siblings  
Trowa(16) and Ami(15); Mercury; siblings  
Setsuna(22), Une(18), and Wufei(16); Pluto; siblings  
Michiru(17) and Trieze(18); Neptune; siblings 


End file.
